Ice Cube
Ice Cube (Icy) '''labled was a female contestant from Battle for Dream Island. It was revealed in Episode 1 Take The Plunge that she thought Flower was ugly. She was in the Squashy Grapes team and she is friends with Leafy, Bubble, and Pencil. She always asks Pencil and Bubble if she can be in the alliance, but she didn't join until Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, because Match was eliminated and needs a replacement. She was eliminated in The Glistening due to a misunderstanding that started from Snowball. Ice Cube sometimes make revenges. In episode 23 she escaped the TLC because the TLC has broken and had a hole in the wall. She later returned to the TLC. She is often addressed as "Icy" as well as "Ice Cube". She received 313 votes to join season 2 and was allowed to compete. Vote History Trivia *There is a running gag where Ice Cube is continuously broken and sent to the Ice Cube Recovery Center. *Another running gag in BFDI is whenever Ice Cube teams up with Leafy, Leafy tells her "Ice Cube, come on down! You can be my ally," and Ice Cube always responds with "Thanks for picking me, Pencil wouldn't let me into her alliance." *She was the first character to be teleported to the TLC by four lasers. *She was the last contestant to be put into the TLC not via lasers in BFDI, as she was dropped in through the top in Hurtful! *She was the only eliminated contestant who didn't have any chance at returning in The Glistening. *Ice Cube's favorite screen is a row of 3 David's. *Her first words on screen were to Flower which was 'Um... No? *Ice Cube hasn't had a new line since Vomitaco. However, during Get in the Van, she said a new line when she wanted to go to Match's dance party. *As of Episode 5, Ice Cube has yet to die in BFDIA. *She is the first contestant to kill someone in BFDI, accidentally popping Bubble by squeezing her too close to her. *Ice Cube has died the most because she was contanstantly shattering in Episode 8 and sent to the Ice Cube Recovery Center. *Icy is the third character that appears in BFDIA 5b, and the second character that Book saves. *She is one of the most killed characters, along with Bubble. *Like Needle, most of Ice Cube's lines are recycled. Gallery Ice Cube 11.png Ice Cube 2.jpg Ice Cube 3.png Ice Cube 4.png Ice Cube 5.png Ice Cube 6.png Ice Cube 7.png Ice Cube 9.png Ice Cube Icon.png Screen Shot 2012-10-01 at 9.09.38 AM.png Ice Cube 12.png ICECUBE!UGLYFACE.jpg|Ice Cube made an "ugly face" weird ice cube.PNG|Wierd Ice Cube Logo.jpg Flower voting for icy.jpg|Ice Cube Getting Voted By Flower Acid Ice Cube.png|Acid Ice Cube Recommended By marioluigi3128 ICY AND BOOK!.jpg|Ice Cube And Book Ice Cube.jpg|Icy Icy,leafy and needle.PNG Image.danceparty.jpg|Icy arrives in the TCOA Ice Cube bugs.png Ice_Cube_BFDI2.png Icy Jump.PNG icy cubey lol.png Sad Icy.PNG|Ice Cube Make A Sad Face . '''Poll You like Or dislike Ice Cube ? Like Dislike Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Females Category:Alliances Category:Leafy's Alliance Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Armless Category:Single Team Category:Translucent Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:No-Name Category:Elimination Category:FreeSmart Category:Never Switched Teams Category:Chased by evil leafy Category:Eaten by Evil Leafy Category:Boys Category:Cubes Category:Teleported by the laser Category:Unfairly Eliminated Category:Firey and ice cube Category:Firey s' alliance Category:Icy Category:Icy objects Category:LEGS Category:In one interaction Category:Ice cube's alliance Category:Tennis ball s'alliance Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Cold Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Personal Recovery Center Category:BFDIA 5b Playable Characters